


Yes, Sir...

by fickensteinn



Series: Yes, Sir... [1]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Turns out that mind blowing orgasms are very nice as for your 21th birthday present!
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Yes, Sir... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an actual fantasy of mine when I was younger, lol. I know this is cheesy, it’s straight forward, i feel I wrote the start clumsy, but I was so eager to get to the smut part so I’m sorry if the beginning isn’t up to par! Oh and uh, this is quite a long one. Enjoy!

The atmosphere at the hotel’s club was electrified, young bodies pressed together on the dance floor, swaying to the demanding beat of the electronic dance music. You and you two besties had saved a nice amount of money so you could afford even the cheapest room from the fancy hotel which was famous for their club. So what better place to celebrate your 21st birthday than a luxurious club after a day spa and shopping spree! 

The over priced sparkling wine was buzzing in your head as your were sharing heated, sloppy kisses with a guy year older than you, who also happened to share a birthday. You were sitting at a private table with him, your friends and his friends who were also starting to be very well acquainted with each other. You were almost in his lap, grinding yourself against him and as you laid your hand on top of his jeans and felt him hard, lust flashed in your body. Oh yeah, you were so gonna get laid tonight! 

But when your new friend suddenly broke free from the kisses and gasped a few times with a strange mixture of pleasure and panic on his face, you felt him throb inside his jeans. You looked down with big eyes and then his reddened face again, embarrassment loud and clear. You had barely touched him and he came into his jeans?! With a loud scoff, you took your glass and pushed yourself away from him. He rose immediately and beelined towards the mens toilet. You shuffled closer to one of your bestie. 

“I need some fresh air, I’ll text you!” you shouted over the music and she nodded before turning back to the guy he was kissing. You grabbed your glittery clutch and black scarf before downing the rest of your sparkling wine and headed out. You were smoking a cigarette outside, when your eyes wandered to the other club in the hotel. It was clearly a club for more mature audience, it resembled a sophisticated cigar and whiskey club, with lots and lots of dark mahogany and dark leather. It was dimly lit with elegant lanterns and you could hear the smooth jazz playing every time someone walked inside the hotel. An idea started to brew in your head.

You mirrored yourself from the hotel window. You had a simple black dress that showed off your shoulders and reached your mid thigh, paired with black high heels and no stockings. Your hair was flowing free, but you searched your clutch for an hairband and put your hair up on a ponytail. You checked your makeup and instead of putting your scarf around your neck, you opened it and wrapped it loosely around your shoulders. Huh, it did make you look more mature. Not much, but maybe enough. You straightened your back, and hips swaying, you walked back into the lobby and towards the other club.

When the doorman asked for your papers, he checked your date of birth, checked you from head to toe and gave you a sleazy grin. 

“I’ll make an exception. Happy birthday.” he said, and removed the red velvety ribbon so you could enter the club. You purred a velvety thank you and walked in, heading straight to the bar. You sat on a high bar stool and looked around in the club. Yeah, it was a place your dad would’ve definitely loved. All the other customers in the club were older than you, some more than others, but you didn’t mind. You were in and frankly, after what happened at the club before your smoke break, this change of scenery felt nice. Maybe after a couple of drinks, she could go back and dance some more. 

After you had ordered a cosmopolitan, you watched other people again. To the bar walked an older man who was wearing an expensive looking suit, whose long-ish dark hair was gelled back and his quite handsome face had a salt and pepper beard and mustache. He checked the time on his wrist watch, which again, looked mighty expensive and his eyes searched for the bartender before he noticed you. His deep brown eyes gave you a quick look up and down, and the smirk he gave you after that gave you hot chills. Okay, he was VERY handsome indeed and his age was absolutely a part of it. 

He turned to place his order with the bartender and you decided to play it cool and dug your phone out from your clutch. After scrolling through your Instagram feed and enjoying your cosmo, you felt a presence next to you. You gave the man a flirty side-eye and fuck, he was even more charming up close.  
  
“You, little lady, are definitely not old enough to get into this club.” his voice was deep and husky, having a playful tone that made you smirk and you shoved your cell phone back to your clutch, turning on your bar stool to face him better. 

“Well that’s a bold statement to make! And yet, here I am. Are you always this cocky?” you took a sip of your cocktail and the man gave you a grin that made you thank the fact that you were sitting.

“You have no idea, little lady.” 

He introduced himself as John and stayed in your company, keeping up the delightfully flirty conversation about one of your favorite subjects - you. Okay, you did ask stuff about him as well, but mostly, you just ate him up with your eyes. Hot damn, he was making you feel things you didn’t knew existed! When you told him it was your birthday, he insisted on buying you a drink which you happily accepted. Although he didn’t buy you some cheap cocktail, but actual champagne. You did slip the fact that yes, you did not reach the high age limit of the club, and you could swear that it made John look at you even more intensely. You loved it. 

“Besides, I needed to take a break from a guy I met earlier tonight…” you rolled your eyes and let out a grunting, frustrated sigh. 

“Wasn’t the young stallion not treating you well?” John asked a bit teasingly and took a sip of his amber liquid. 

“It started out fine, but when we were making out…” you brought the drink to your lips. “… I palmed him once and he came into his jeans.” you said trying to sound all innocent and took another sip. John let out an audible snicker, covering his mouth with the back of his hand since he nearly spat his bourbon out. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” he was trying to hold back laughter, and you slowly shook your head, lips pouting. 

“Nope.” popping the p in the word, you let out a sigh. “A shame, really. He was kinda cute.” your eyes landed on John’s hand that lazily hold his glass, his thumb moving against the smooth glass ever so slightly. You let your eyes travel up his arm to his broad shoulders and again, John looked way too good for an older man. Maybe you should ditch the cute young boys for tonight and try a sexy mature man… Your own thoughts made you cross your legs even tighter as your eyes moved up to his face and oh fuck, his eyes. It was almost like the brown in them was even darker than before. 

John finished his bourbon, stepped down from the bar stool and stepped closer, so he could lean in and whisper:

“Tell me then, birthday girl, would you like to be fucked raw by a real man?” his deep and gravelly voice was enough to give you chills, but his words made you actually gasp. 

“Or… would you rather go back to your rather enthusiastic young stallion?” he teased, and you downed the rest of your drink instantly. 

“Let’s go.” 

John straightened up and offered you his arm after you had corrected your dress, you wrapped your arm around his. You could feel his hard bicep under your hand which made you lick your lower lip. Excitement, thrill of the unknown and lust apparently made a very nice cocktail. 

As soon as the elevator doors went shut, you turned to press your body against John and even with heels, you rose to your tip toes in trying to reach and kiss him. He wrapped his one arm around your waist and hold you close, but lifted his head with a low chuckle so you could reach him. 

“Are you always this eager, little lady?” he teased again and you pouted your lips as an answer. With hooded eyes, John leaned down and just when you thought he would kiss you, you could barely feel his lips brush your own. Okay, that frustrated you, but was it also a huge fucking turn on? YES. Again, you tried to kiss him and again, he didn’t let you. And you wanted to squirm against him. 

You stepped out of the elevator and to your amazement, the elevator opened straight into a room - the most expensive suite of the hotel. Somehow, you managed to gather your jaw from the floor amazingly fast and bit your lip when you walked further into the luxurious room. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Things were definitely looking up. 

You turned around to face John, grabbed your ponytail and pulled it off, freeing your hair with a sensual hair flip. Johns eyes were licking your body and he slowly walked to you, his large hand cupping your face, his thumb almost touching your lower lip. The more you looked into his darkened eyes, that flirty grin on his lips, the more you seemed to get under his spell. You lifted your hands to his chest, feeling the expensive fabric of his three piece suit as you slowly ran your hands up and down, realizing that the body under the suit was not any old man’s body, far from it. You stepped to close the space between you and went for a kiss, him denying you again. 

“Oh come on John, just fucking kiss me!” you whined in frustration, and you nearly jumped when he took a stern grip of your jaw with his hand, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Is that how you speak to your elders, little girl?” he murmured, the depth of his voice making you visibly gulp. 

“N-no, Sir…” you breathed, and John grinned, pleased with your answer. You were almost shaking in your heels and you bet John noticed that. You bet he could read your body like an open book, the sheer thought making you ever more needy for him. Slowly, you tried to be stealthy and cop a feel of him, but his free hand grabbed your wrist. 

“Oh, so eager indeed. Seems like I need to show you what little patience can reward you.” John let go of your jaw and pulled you with him by your wrist as he sat down on a chair, pulling you to sit on his lap facing him, straddling him. It made the hem of your dress to lift almost all the way up, exposing your thighs and barely covering your ass which made you feel quite fucking sexy then and there. You wrapped your hands to his broad shoulders and as you made a little sway with your hips, you could feel his hard bulge against you. While you thought it would be teasing to him, you found yourself being the one on the verge of moaning again. 

“Concentrate on my hands, pretty girl.” he whispered to your ear, and you nodded. John laid his big, warm hands on your hips, and agonizingly slowly, he let his hands slide down to your bare thighs. His thumbs brushed of your knees before his hands started to move back up, and he ever so slightly squeezed your thighs, making you bite your lower lip. His hands traveled over your ass, all though they didn’t stay there long - they continued up to your back, and when you felt them moving towards your breasts, you almost hold your breath. They stopped right under your breasts, and with a teasing grin, he moved his hands away back to your sides. 

You had to let out a shivering sigh, his touch was burning you up and he hadn’t even really touching or hell, even kissed you yet! You could feel your core aching for a touch, any friction at all, and you tried to grind against his lap. John hummed deeply, as his hands slided back down to your thighs, staying on the hem of your dress. 

“What do you think, little lady - are you wet?” John murmured, and you bit your lip even harder, nodding your head. John’s hands slided inwards your thighs, and the closer they moved to your aching cunt the more shallow your breathing turned. 

“Do you think you’re dripping…?” John breathed, knowing just how fucking sexy his deep, raspy whispers sounded to you and with a silent whimper, you grasped his shoulders. Feeling your thighs trembling just a bit under his hands, his grin grew wider and he let his left hand travel more between your thighs, his fingertips barely touching your panties, which indeed were absolutely soaked. And more so - he touched the skin right next to the soaked fabric and he got his fingertips wet. You could feel yourself blushing, and you were absolutely sure you had never been this aroused.  
  
“Ohh, my little girl…” John chuckled, keeping his left hand between your thighs, still not touching you properly, but his right hand moved to the back of your neck and finally, he pressed his lips on yours, making you moan into the kiss. His beard and mustache scratched your skin deliciously and you couldn’t wait to feel it somewhere lower on your body which was screaming for even a single touch. 

The way he kissed you made your head spin, there was no sign of drooling or sloppy tongue kisses, oh no - there was nothing sloppy about John. You tried to move your hips closer to his hand, but again, he just moved his hand away, making you whine against his lips. How his teeth nibbled your lower lip made you open your lips better for him, and feeling his tongue brushing against yours made your body move against him, you wanted him so bad. He had a taste of bourbon and a distant cigarette, the scent of his cologne mixing in your senses and you had to break off from the kisses for air. 

“Oh, God…” you breathed, and deeply chuckling, John let his lips and teeth descend to tease the skin of your neck, his left hand leaving your needy cunt untouched. But when he finally cupped your breast over your dress, you moaned out loud and pushed your fingers into his thick hair. 

He could feel your nipple hardening against the fabric under his hand, which made him lift his head and look you curiously under his brow. Slowly, he started to tug your dress down until it exposed your bare chest, and you were indeed not wearing a bra. You managed to let out a mischievous giggle and bit your tongue playfully between your teeth. Giving you a heated look, both of John’s hands cupped your breasts and he lowered his hot mouth on them, sucking in your nipple, swirling it with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. 

“Please John, S-sir, just fuck me…” you whimpered, John chuckling against your breasts which his hands kept kneading. 

“In the middle of foreplay? No, oh no, little lady. I’m nowhere near done with you.” his breath felt hot against your skin and whimpering, your hands tried to start peeling the suit jacket off his shoulders, and him shrugging the jacket off of him felt like a total victory. And yet, not enough. 

“Please, touch me…” you pleaded, and lust flashed your core when his left hand went back between your thighs. With a harder nip on your nipple, he lifted his lust clouded eyes to your hooded ones. 

“Touch you where, little lady?” he purred, and you bit your teeth in frustration, trying to move closer to his hand, only making him chuckle. 

“My cunt, please Sir!” you whined, and your words made John flash you a toothy grin. 

“Good girl…” he growled, pulled your panties to the side and feeling his calloused fingers finally touching your dripping wetness made you almost scream. John inhaled sharply through his teeth, and you could actually hear how wet you were, blush creeping back to your cheeks. His middle finger moved slowly in your wetness, teasing your entrance. 

“Open my vest.” he ordered, and with shaky fingers, you started to open the buttons on his vest. With only one button to open, you whined silently when John started to push his finger torturing slowly into you, the feeling making you want to gasp for air. John let out a growling breath. 

“One finger, little girl. One finger, and it’s barely fitting into you. My cock is going to ruin you.” his raspy words made you moan once more, and you got his vest open. With his free hand, he loosened up his black tie. 

“Now, my shirt.” another order, and whimpering, you started to unbutton his collar shirt while he started to move his finger inside you. Half way through the shirt, he pulled his finger out, only to replace it with two, his middle and ring fingers, slowly pushing into your aching cunt. You were now panting, your walls squeezing tightly around them and you thought you could come to his fingers very, very soon. 

“Oh, fuck…” John cursed, feeling your flesh pulsing around his fingers. 

“Such a tight little cunt…” he growled to your ear, making you bite your lower lip so hard it hurt and your fingers struggled to open the rest of his shirt buttons. Slowly, he started to finger you, and the way he curled his fingers made you moan out of pleasure as if you were in pain. His head tilted, he watched you with hooded eyes as you slightly trembled on his lap, a smug grin curling the corner of his lips. 

When his shirt was finally open, you used your hands to spread it and you moaned again - you could guess he was toned under his suit, but seeing him even more muscly what you anticipated was making you even wetter. As a reward for successfully opening his shirt, he rubbed his thumb over your clit, and absolutely surprising you, you gasped as an orgasm hit you, and hit you hard. You dropped your head against his shoulder, panting, and his free hand wrapped around you, keeping you in place as his fingers expertly prolonged your sudden orgasm. 

“Well well…” John sneered and feeling you coming down from you high, carefully pulled his hand away, his fingers leaving you feeling empty. He lifted your head and gave you many tender kisses, waiting for you to collect yourself. As you started to feel like your brain worked somewhat normal again, John kissed you deeply and purred against your lips.

“On your knees, little girl…” 

“Yes, Sir…” Hot chills running all over your body, you slowly moved from his lap and kneeled on the floor in front of him, watching how he undressed his vest, shirt and tie. He was the sexiest, most masculine Man you had ever laid your eyes on, and when he brought his wet fingers to his lips, you couldn’t help but stare as he licked them clean from your juices while opening his belt and pants with his free hand. 

Watching your face closely, he lowered his pants and boxers just enough to pull his hard cock and balls out, and the silent “oh fuck” that escaped your lips as you saw his manhood made John sneer. John arched his eyebrow as he watched you and licking your lips, you moved closer and better between his widely spread thighs. You weren’t the most experienced, that was true, but at least you knew you gave good head. 

You both watched as you wrapped your petite fingers around his girthy length and you saw how John’s chest rose with his breath. Just like the man himself, his cock was gorgeous and you wanted to treat it accordingly. Your hand slowly started to pump him, as your red stained lips teased and lightly kissed his shaft, climbing up with each kiss and lick of your tongue. The way he pulsed in your hand needily and his low grunts were encouraging to you, and you couldn’t wait anymore. Giving him a sultry gaze, you closed your eyes as you let his tip dip into your velvety mouth. 

John leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of his cock inching into your hot, wet mouth, making him let out pleased moans. He lifted his head so he could watch you, clearly enjoying how his cock felt in your mouth, filling it, your quiet whimpers muffled by him. He pushed his fingers into your hair and tugged you slightly, something no one had ever done to you before and it seemed to work you up nicely, taking his cock into your mouth greedier. 

“Such a good girl…” John praised, his words making you whimper louder and exciting you. You hollowed your cheeks and popped your head faster, John’s grip on your hair getting tighter. Your jaw was getting tired already, but you pushed the pain aside and kept going.

“Would you like to get fucked by that cock, sweetheart?” John asked, making you whine desperately as an answer, and he pulled your head back so you had to let his cock go. 

“I didn’t hear you…” he growled and you licked your lips.

“Y-yes, Sir…” 

“Get up.” he breathed, and helping you up from the floor he rose up as well, pulling you against him and kissing you with such heat that you seriously started to have troubles standing with your feels. John broke the kiss and flashing a mischievous grin to you, he grabbed you and held you in his arms, carrying you bridal style towards the bedroom. It felt like you weighed nothing at all on his strong arms. 

John set you on your feet at the end of a king size bed, and kissing you again, his hands helped you with your dress even though it was ridiculously easy to take off. As you stood in front of him with just in your high heels and laced panties, you felt sexier than ever. John hungry gaze licked your body again, and grabbing you by your waist, he lifted you to sit at the edge of the bed, a small giggle escaping from your lips. 

Keeping his eyes on yours, John knelt in front of you and his fingers pulled your panties off of you, and you almost felt a bit shy when his hands spread your legs to him. He moved closer, and shifted his eyes to look at your beautiful, dripping cunt. He wrapped his arms under your thighs and held your hips, when he slowly took his face closer and closer until you could feel his breathing against you. 

Then, giving you a quick glance, he pressed a tender kiss right on your folds. Feeling his beard down there felt even more sexy than you thought, and feeling how his tongue opened your slit to his mouth with one long lick, your thighs were already nearly shaking. You watched in awe how patiently he ate your cunt, licking and kissing it with such care that you felt like losing your mind. You gasped when his teeth grazed over your clit, and he sucked it between his lips, the tip of his tongue massaging it, then suddenly making a quick flick. You were quickly becoming a whimpering mess and your eyes fluttered shut. 

“Holy f-fuck…” you whined as John began pushing two fingers into your wetness and you could hear yourself again, the sound making John moan against your cunt. 

“You taste so fucking incredible…” he inhaled through his teeth. “How about I just eat your cunt for the rest of the night?” he hummed, moving his fingers in and out leisurely, knowing exactly when to curl them and making your head spin. 

“N-noh, I want your cock Sir, I want you to fuck me, f-fuck me hard!” you panted, hearing John chuckle again. 

“Fuck you hard? Hmm… we’ll see.” he teased before returning his skillful tongue and lips to your clit, the pace of his fingers getting faster and pushing them deeper. You cried out of pleasure, feeling another orgasm forming already, and John felt it as well, letting his tongue flick your clit and his fingers fuck you with expertise. 

“Please, Sir! Please, oh my God!” you cried out again, gasping out loud and you partly covered your mouth since you were afraid of being too loud as the orgasm hit you, making you moan in overwhelming pleasure once more. John was good, he was so fucking good and he hadn’t even properly fucked you yet. 

John wiped his mouth and stood up, the bed being high enough that you were already almost in the perfect height for him to just fuck you then and there. His hands held your thighs as he easily lined himself against your cunt, and biting his teeth, he slowly started to push into you. Gasping, you felt him stretch you more than anyone before, the burning sensation being mind blowing. Through your lashes, you watched how his muscles moved under his skin, as he steadily moved his hips, letting you getting used to his size. 

“More, Sir…” you purred all needy, John grinning widely thanks to your words, and little by little, his thrusts gained more depth and more speed. He was still holding your thighs, and as his pace got even quicker, he lifted your lower body slightly off the bed, giving him a better angle to fuck you even deeper. His cock filled you so well, your walls squeezing around him tightly, making John growl. 

“Your cunt is so fucking tight, I’m going to fuck you all night, little girl…” he growled deep, his words with his thrusts causing you to whimper, wanting more. 

“Yes, please, please Sir…!” you moaned, John fucking you even harder, your hands trying to grab onto the sheets under you to keep you still. He let your thighs go so he could lean over your body, his angle changing as he supported himself with his elbows. After a couple of harder thrusts, he slowed his pace and just rolled his hips against yours, letting his cock pull out almost entirely before sliding back in. You lifted your hands to touch John’s chest, his abs, his strong arms and biceps, sighing over the pleasure he was giving you. 

John leaned in to kiss you passionately, his hands caressing your body as they could and little by little, the almost gentle rolling of his hps started to gain more strength, speed and heat, until he was pounding you hard and heavy. You broke off from the kiss and panted his name, wanting even more, and when John slipped his hand between your bodies and his fingers found your clit, you wanted to scream. 

“Oh John, Sir, oh God!” you whined and you almost couldn’t believe it, but you were about to come once more. John’s teeth nipped your lower lip and he suddenly pulled out, making you whimper for the loss. 

“Turn around and lift that ass.” John growled, climbing on the bed as well. Hastily, you obeyed him and turned to lay on your stomach and lifting your bum higher for him. His grip on your hips was so hard it made you wince. That pain soon subsided as John rammed himself back into you, fucking you so hard you could hear the sinful slapping of skin, mixed with John’s heated groans and your cries of pleasure. Your mind was full of stars, no one had ever fucked you like this before and you prayed this would never stop. 

You yelped as you felt John’s hand slap your ass cheek, the tingly pain being a new sensation and you wanted more, more of him, more of everything. With a grunt, John slapped your ass even harder, and reached to grab a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back and making your back arch, a constant long moan rising from your throat as he pounded into you. His other hand slipped to rub on your clit, his pace not giving you any mercy and as your orgasm washed over you, you didn’t give a fuck who might hear you and you screamed, your cunt milking John so tightly he had to bite his teeth so he wouldn’t roar as he came, growling deeply and out of breath. 

As John let you go, you moved so you could crash down against the bed, being just as breathless as John. He followed you and laid on the bed right next to you, on his side and leaned his head on his hand as he watched your after sex high glowing on you. 

“That… was…” you didn’t have the words for it, you just turned your eyes to John as a wide smile spread on your face. John winked his eye and leaned to kiss you gently. 

“Happy birthday, little lady.” and that night didn’t end there…

About a month later, you were back in the city since you finally got lucky and got a job interview to a respected architect office. Fiddling your fingers nervously, you waited outside the CEO’s office. He apparently did all the interviews himself. When the door opened, you straightened your back and as mr. Wick stepped outside, you thanked God that you were already sitting. 

Staring back at you, a grin spread on John’s lips the instant when he recognized you. 

“Little lady y/l/n… Please, come in.” you rose and deeply blushing, you bit your lower lip as you walked past him into his office, giggling all the way. Checking the hallway, John’s grin grew wider as he pulled the door closed behind him… the lock clicking on its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your job interview turned out to be very satisfying!

If your heart wasn’t racing before, now it was banging so hard you heard it inside your head. You heard how John locked his office door and you took a look over your shoulder to him. If even possible, he looked even better than the night you first met him. Like his other suit, this one was tailored to his measurements and was lighter in colour, the fabric having a slight sheen to it. It seemed to bring out his eyes and highlighted the raven darkness of his hair. 

“When I saw the name in the résumé, I hoped it might’ve been you. And here you are.” he spoke, his hands in his suit pants pockets as he walked behind you, leaning down to whisper in to your ear:

“I missed the taste of your sweet pussy.” 

You swallowed a moan and watched under your brow as he walked behind his office desk and pointed you to sit on one of the two design chairs in front of his desk. You sat down and crossed your legs, trying to hold up your composure. 

“I’ll go straight to the point. For the position you wanted to apply, you are unfortunately unqualified. But.” he lifted his index finger and arched his eyebrow before the disappointment of not getting the job you applied could even really sink into you. You blinked your eyes and waited for him to continue. 

“As you might’ve noticed, it’s quite a chaos downstairs. That’s because we’re soon moving to a bigger office building. The company has been growing nicely in the past two years, and I’m finding myself in need of a assistant.” Yes, when you entered the building you could see moving men doing what they did best. 

“And what would be my main duties as your assistant?” you asked, proud of yourself that even though he was also being professional as of now, his eyes were already going through your body, but you remained calm. You were wearing a pencil skirt, a white silk button up shirt and heels, your hair on a low ponytail. 

“The main focus would be organizing my meetings and appointments, print me documents, do my paper mail, etcetera. Maybe, if the client is important enough, serve us some coffee every now and then. I know, very old fashioned secretary work in a way, but I need one and…” John’s eyes were going through your body again, and you could almost feel how his gaze licked your legs up to your thighs and waist, lingered on your chest and rose eventually to your face and eyes. Now, you couldn’t help but to move a bit under his intense eyes, a grin growing on his face. 

“… I’m quite sure you’d be more than capable of doing a great job of it.” his voice had turned huskier, and you played with your fingers, looking back at him with sultry eyes.

“I am absolutely capable of many different jobs… Sir.” you flashed him a foxy grin, and the last word without a fail had a impact on John, as he lifted his hand to rub on his bearded chin. 

“Are you now, little lady? I think I need to have a presentation.” the leather of his sturdy office chair creaked under him as he moved into a more relaxed sitting position, inviting you to come closer with his fingers. You dropped your handbag next to your chair and stood up, swaying your hips with every slow step you took as you stepped around his office desk and he turned with his chair to face you. You could already see his hardened cock pressed against his suit pants, the outline deliciously visible. 

Landing your hands on his knees, you spread his legs a bit more and leaned in, John’s hand caressing your face before sliding on to your neck, and he wrapped his long fingers around it, pulling you closer to a heated kiss. You moaned against his lips, his tongue claiming dominance with ease. His free hand landed on your lower back and slided on to your bum, his fingers gathering the fabric of your pencil skirt so that soon your skirt was gathered to your hips, and his hand your grope your lace panties covered ass cheek. 

John smacked your ass cheek with his hand, making you break from the kiss, and as soon as his tongue left your mouth, he lifted his hand from your neck to your jaw and replaced his tongue with his thumb. Without delay, you sucked his thumb eagerly into your mouth, your tongue giving him a teaser of what kind of treatment his cock was going to have. He watched you with hooded eyes, that sexy grin still dancing on his lips. 

“Such a good girl, remembering what I taught you that night…” his other hand slapped your ass again, before rising to catch your ponytail and and bringing you down on your knees in front of him. He pulled his thumb out of your mouth and you licked your lips, caressing his strong thighs over his pants before reaching his bulge, feeling him pulsing through the fabric. John hummed approvingly with his deep voice, and your fingers started to open his belt and pants, but not too hastily - another thing he had taught you. Patience. 

You took your time undressing him, and enjoyed every second of it, like unwrapping the most expensive present. Freeing his cock, you instantly wrapped your fingers around his girth the best you could, biting your lower lip as you watched the glorious member in front of you, pulsing in your hand as you slowly pumped it. John let out a soft breath, his grip on your ponytail tightening, but he didn’t move your head. 

“Is my cock as big as you remember it?” John asked, his voice dripping with sin, making your already heated core ache with want. 

“Even bigger, Sir…” you purred as you moved closer, and let the tip of your tongue to run along the rim of his tip, feeling it’s shape and continued pumping his shaft your hand. John let out a moan as he leaned his head back against his chair, his free hand squeezing the armrest, leather complaining under the hard grip. 

“Good girl…” he dragged his words, his voice husky and full of lust, which ate away your patience. Well, you were still practicing patience, after all… So you flattened your tongue and took him better into your mouth, humming with pleasure as you finally got to taste him again. John groaned and lifted his head, so he could watch you sucking him, still pumping with your hand where your mouth couldn’t reach. 

John took a better grip of your ponytail and carefully, with your rhythm, moved your head forward bit by bit, so you took more of him into your mouth. When it felt like it would be to far, you opened your eyes and gave John a pleading look, your free hand grabbing his thigh. John tilted his head and stopped advancing, but kept you there. You had never had anyone this far in your mouth, and John brought his free hand under your jaw, supporting you.

“Relax your throat, little lady, it will get easier… I won’t force you. This already _very_ good…” he praised as he let you move your head a little bit more back, easing the tension and your heated moan was muffled by his cock. You closed your eyes again and continued pleasing him.

“Very, very good… You learn quick… It won’t take long before I can grab your hair and fuck that sexy mouth of yours…” John murmured, his big hand caressing your hair and his words making your want him even more. You rubbed your thighs together, your cunt demanding to be touched, the feeling making you whimper and you opened your eyes again, staring John through your lashes.

“Is your jaw getting tired, little lady?” he purred, and you whimpered. 

“Open your shirt and keep kissing my cock.” he grunted, removing his hands and you let him out of your mouth, your lips and tongue kissing his shaft and tip while your fingers worked on your silk shirts buttons. When they were open, you pulled the rest that was tucked under your pencil skirt out, so you could have it wide open. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” John ordered and you happily climbed on his lap, straddling him, his chair being big enough for the both of you. 

“You were a very, very good little girl…” he growled before kissing you with a passion that made you grind your hips against his, and feeling his hot cock pressed against your still clothed cunt made you whimper against his mouth. You could feel how John pulled your ponytail open, and you broke off from the kiss to shake your hair free. John watched you with darkened eyes, and again, he brought his right hand to you jaw and pushed his thumb into your mouth. 

“Good girls like you get rewards…” his left hand pulled your bra down enough to be able to free your breasts and he fondly cupped them, leaning down so he could suck your nipple into his mouth, his teeth nipping and tongue licking over the sensitive pud. You gasped, and John pulled his thumb out of your mouth so he could move his hand to slap your ass cheek before groping your peachy ass again. Your breathing quickened as soon as you felt his left hand diving between your thighs, moving the soaked lace aside and pushing two fingers straight inside you. 

You bit your teeth so you wouldn’t scream and instead let out a grunt that almost sounded painful, your hands grabbing the chairs top edge with a force. John chuckled against your breasts and nipped your nipple harder by purpose, trying to get a sound out of you, while his fingers started to fuck you with expertise. You bit your teeth again, but that wouldn’t be enough this time and you covered your mouth with your right hand, being able to muffle your moans and whimpers. Feeling how Johns thumb pressed against your clit, your thighs almost shook as you felt your orgasm approaching. 

“Oh my sweet, sweet girl…” John cooed as he sucked your nipple one last time before lifting his head so he could whisper into your ear. 

“Haven’t the small town boys kept you satisfied, huh?” he purred with that deep voice that made your core ache even now that he was finger fucking you to heaven. 

“I-, I haven’t been w-with anyone since, since…” you panted, and John arched his brow again and slowed the movement of his fingers, making you whine. 

“You haven’t?” he had a clear surprise in his voice, and you could feel him grinning against your ear. 

“Why?”

“N-no… I would’ve j-just been disappointed- AH!” you tried to move your hips against his hand but you stopped as he slapped your ass again. “… only, only Sir knows how to f-fuck me the way I want…” you continued and Johns breathing had turned shallow, since apparently he really, really liked what he just heard. 

“Well then…” he growled through gritted teeth and he grabbed your hair, tugging you harder than ever before, pulling his fingers out of you and lining his cock with your entrance. 

“Let Sir take fucking good care of you!” John pushed you down on his cock, not giving you any time to adjust to him, and before you could scream, he caught your mouth in a almost violent kiss, silencing your heated moans and whimpers. His hands had a tight grip of your hips as he helped you bounce on his cock and you were already seeing stars. 

You broke off from the kiss and covered your mouth again, John moving his mouth to tease the skin of your neck, his hips thrusting up against you, causing a wet slappy sound with every bounce. After you shared your birthday night together, you thought you could never be as aroused as you were then, but here you were, and you wanted more. 

“Please Sir, harder!” you whined through your fingers, and with a growl John grabbed your waist and before you even realized, your back was against his sturdy office desk and he was between your legs, spearing them for him as he pounded harder into you, making your body move with his thrusts. You had to cover your mouth again and with your free hand, you reached to grab the edge of his desk for even some support, but it didn’t help much. 

John leaned forward so he could let his greedy mouth play with your nipples and as he was fucking you even harder, his thumb found your clit again. Only a few brushes and you came with force, your scream and whines of pleasure muffled by your hand as your free hand was around Johns broad shoulders. He lifted his head so he could see your face that was beaming with pleasure, and he didn’t stop fucking you nor his thumb leaving your clit alone. The over stimulation and his powerful thrusts were making your eyes water, and as you could feel another orgasm rushing over you, you had to press your other hand over your mouth as well, eyes pressing tightly shut as you came again. 

“Good girl, such a good girl…” John growled and bit his teeth, letting out almost animalistic snarl as he came, his nails digging into your skin and you wished they would leave a mark. Out of breath, John leaned his weight to his elbow and carefully, you removed your hands from your mouth, getting to breathe more through your mouth as you panted. 

You shifted your eyes on John, who had a wide, extremely satisfied grin on his face and he leaned in to kiss you gently. 

“You’re hired.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes to visit your new little flat the day after your house warming party and finds something interesting by your bed…

“Kampai!” “Prost!” “Salud!” “Cheers!” “Gin gin!” three cheerful and noisy giggles filled your small flat where you were throwing a housewarming party to your two besties, Sarah and Anna, the same ones who were partying with you on that magical birthday night you met John. After John had hired you for his personal secretary, you were in a bit of a hurry to find a flat for yourself in the city before starting next week. Luckily, your dad helped and you got yourself a cozy little flat. It was just a room with a small kitchen, but at least the bathroom had room for a washer. And frankly, you didn’t need anything bigger than that. 

You all were sitting on your bed which ate up most of the room being so big, trying to think of as many different ways to toast as possible, and your happy chit chatting was interrupted by a ring of the door bell. 

“Were you expecting someone else as well?” Sarah asked and you shook your head, shuffling off the bed and padding your way to the door. You peaked outside from the small peephole in the door and what you saw was a delivery man… holding a circular box and a paper bag. Very expensive looking box and a paper bag. You got warm chills immediately when you guessed who was behind the mystery delivery. You opened the door and signed, the delivery man handing you the box and the bag. You closed the door with your foot and turned around to pad back to your bed, you all being curious what they were.

Anna squinted her eyes at the round stylish box and when she saw the label, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“OH MY GOD Y/N!!!! Open it, open it!” she squealed as you climbed onto the bed and examined the box better as well. 

“Milioni… di Fiori?” you frowned and Anna was almost jumping out of her pyjama pants. 

“I know what that is, I know what that is! For fucks sake Y/N, open it!” she waved her hands frantically and carefully, since you didn’t want to ruin the box, you lifted the lid and… oh Lord. You all gasped loudly with wonder as the box held at least two dozens of gorgeous red roses, all neatly arranged inside the box, and from inside the lid, a card fell on the bed. Sarah picked it up and read it out loud. 

“Luxury Ecuadorian infinity roses… that with minimal care can last up to a year!” she read and you all just stared at the roses, mouths agape with amazement, their sensual fragrance spreading to your flat and your could feel your heart race. Turning your attention to the black paper bag so fast your hair whipped your face you opened the small ribbon keeping the bag closed and opened it, seeing two fancy looking glass bottles. 

“Sparkling wine!” you smiled and took the bottles out, only to see that they weren’t some cheap sparkling wine. It was two bottles of Moët & Chandon Imperial Rosé Brut. REAL champagne! If even possible, your mouths were even more open, jaws dropped and scattered somewhere on your floor. 

“What the fuck Y/N, you have a sugar daddy or something, these cost like sixty bucks a bottle?!” Anna snagged one of the bottles to inspect it, like she couldn’t believe they were real. 

Not being able to answer your bestie, you took another look inside the bag and saw a small black card. You took it to your fingers and flipped it over. 

“Congratulations to your new home in the big city.” you read out loud, and saw the familiar signature underneath the hand writing. Indeed, they were from John. 

“Those roses cost almost three hundred dollars…” Sarah had her phone in her hands and apparently she had googled the brand and found her box. You could feel your cheeks burning as you blushed deeply. Both of your besties staring at you with their eyes big, and you had to let out a laugh. 

“Oh relax, these are from my boss.” 

“YOUR BOSS?!” they screamed in unison, making you almost fall from your bed. 

“Well fuck me, I’m coming to work for him as well!” Anna murmured as she moved off the bed towards your kitchen to find a bottle opener. 

“Bitch, if your boss sends you a housewarming party priced almost half a grand, he has to have a thing for you!” Sarah stated as she very carefully let her fingertips touch the unbelievably soft rose petals. You hadn’t told them that the handsome mature man you had spent your birthday night with having the best sex of your life was indeed the same man you were now working for. And you weren’t going to. You shook your head, trying to brush this off as nothing. 

“He’s known to be very generous with his employees and he donates a lot of money to charity as well while enjoying a bit of luxury now and then, so frankly I’m not really even that surprised about this.” you shrugged your shoulders, an even though he was actually known as a generous man, this had very, very much surprised you. 

“Well yeah, but a box of year lasting luxury roses…?” Sarah wiggled her eyebrow and you giggled. Anna returned from the kitchen with an bottle opener and three wine glasses. 

“Let’s open one of these bad boys up!” As the cork popped open, you all screamed and cackled, and as you were sipping your champagne, you took a picture of the roses and the unopened bottle and send it to John. 

“ _You shouldn’t have. Thank you, Sir ;)_ “ you texted and bit your lower lip when John typed back almost instantly. 

“ _You are very welcome, my little lady. Can I stop by tomorrow? I would like to see your flat as well. And you._ ”

How could just a simple text message make you blush even more and move yourself impatiently?!

“ _Of course, I’ll text you when I’m alone. Thank you again!_ ” 

“ _Have fun, little lady. See you tomorrow._ ” 

Smiling widely, you put your phone away and took another sip of your drink, trying to catch on as Anna was gossiping about this new guy he had spoken with online and she quite sure that based on their chats, she was some day going to marry him. 

Next afternoon, after the girls had left and you luckily didn’t have a hangover… which was a miracle when you thought of how much you drank last night, you texted John that you were just going to take a shower and then he could come visit her. You had just put on your bathrobe and were still towel drying your hair when your door was knocked, and you skipped your way cheerfully to open the door. 

John was leaning against your door frame, and this was the first time you saw him in his casual wear. Well fitting jeans, v necked t-shirt and a blazer. All black, all designer. The way his dark, silky hair framed his gorgeous face mixed with the flirty grin on his lips and the sinful look in his deep brown eyes made your knees feel extremely weak. 

“Hi! Please, come in.” you smiled radiantly and stepped back so John could step inside and pull the door close behind him. Since your flat opened almost immediately from your door, he looked around while taking off his shoes. 

“Well isn’t this cozy and cute.” he grinned, walking in more and you cocked your eyebrow. 

“Is that a polite way to say it’s small and cramped?” you asked playfully as you walked past him and sat onto your bed, reaching to touch the lovely box of roses on your nightstand. 

“No, it means it’s cozy and cute. Reminds me a bit of my first flat back in the day.” John looked around and also noticed the box of roses on your nightstand, and the two empty champagne bottles next to it on the floor. … and a dark grey box that definitely didn’t come from John. 

“Was that from your friends?” he asked and you looked down, noticing the box as well… and your eyes widened with shock and you lunged to push the box under your bed. 

“I-it was nothing, just my old-, I mean it’s nothing important.” you let out a nervous laugh, your face burning up and John arched his brow, not buying a single word. Slowly, he knelt down keeping his eyes intensely on you, and his gaze froze you in place as you chewed on your lower lip. John reached under your bed and pulled the box back, lifting the light cardboard lid off. You covered your face with embarrassment and John let out a low chuckle. He had found your adult toy box. Not that it had a lot of toys, just one basic dildo, a clit stimulator and a lone silicone band… which you even didn’t know what it was. 

“Now you know what it is, you can put it away!” you whined, sounding a bit bratty and John gave you a stern glance. 

“Excuse me, little lady?” his deep voice was deceivingly soft, his dark eyes staring at you and it made you move slightly in your place, your hands playing with your fingers. When you stayed silent, not talking back to him, John turned his eyes back to the box and the black silicon band to his fingers, examining it. 

“Have you used this with someone before?” he asked, his voice being gravelly and he shifted his eyes on you, making you swallow and you shook your head. 

“N-no… I don’t even know what it’s for. It came as an extra when I ordered these…” you admitted and you could swear you saw how John’s eyes started to glow with lust. A mischievous grin curled his lips and he put the band on your nightstand. 

“Don’t worry… I will show you soon enough.” his tone caused hot chills all over your body, and you made room to him as he rose to sit on the edge of your bed, holding the light pink clit stimulator in his hand, passing it to you. 

“Show me how you use this on yourself.” 

You took the small device, setting it next to you as you moved more center in your bed, slowly opening your bathrobe, loving how John’s dark eyes licked your shapes and his gaze made your moves more sensual as you discarded the robe to the floor. Flipping your towel dry hair to your back, you laid down comfortably against your pillows and decided to tease John a little. Lazily, you let your fingertips brush your firm breasts and hardening your nipples, John licking his lips while he watched you. You wrapped your arm under your breasts, making them push gently together and you licked your free hands index finger, moving the wet fingertip to circle your nipple. 

John’s breathing turned heavier and he took his blazer off, dropping it to the floor. 

“When have you become such a tease, little lady?” John purred, turning to face you better, sitting next to you on your bed, placing his warm, large hand on your bare thigh, his thumb caressing your soft skin. 

“When you started teaching me how to please you, Sir.” you purred back, and took the clit stimulator to your hand. John hummed deeply, pleased with your answer and you slowly spread your legs and helping with your free hand, you placed the silicone mouth part of the stimulator against your clit, turning it on. On the smallest setting, the stimulator barely vibrated, and you turned it straight to second volume, letting out a small, content sigh from your lips. 

“Does it feel good?” John cooed, his hand still caressing your thigh, moving more up but not nearly close enough and you hummed as a response. 

“Better than my tongue?” his grin grew wider as he teased you.

“Mmmh, no Sir, not better…” you watched John with hooded eyes as he leaned down to pick up your dildo, with clear intentions to use it on you later. The thought alone made you whine, and you bit your lower lip as you watched John to pull his t-shirt off his toned body. He laid down to his side next to you, leaning his head on his hand and he continued to watch you as you held the stimulator neatly in place. 

“You don’t need to move it?” he asked, and you shook your head slightly. 

“Nu-uh, once I find the right spot-ah… It does all the work.” 

“Clever little thing.” John grinned, leaning closer so he could kiss you, his kisses being leisurely and slow, the use of his tongue making you even wetter. You pressed the stimulator to its third volume, whimpering for the sensation. 

“How many volumes does it have?” John whispered against your lips.

“F-five…” 

“Which one makes you cum?” his question made you whimper again, your breathing turning shallow as he landed his hand to your breasts to fondle them gently. 

“Thi-third or fourth…” 

John hummed again, his low and velvety voice almost making it sound like he was purring as he moved lower, bringing his lips and tongue to kiss your nipples, his hand slowly wandering across your body. His fingertips brushed leisurely between your folds, making you moan and John smiled against your breast, feeling how absolutely soaked you already were.

“What goes through your mind when you use these toys?” John asked, replacing his fingers with the tip of your dildo, making you whimper and bite your lip again.

“I think of you, Sir…” and you weren’t even just flattering him, but it was the truth. There was no point in thinking of anyone else, John was the only one you lusted after and he was the one who could make you cum again and again until you almost blacked out. Hearing your answer, John arched his eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. 

“Really now?” He cooed, flashing you a toothy grin, moving up so he could grant you a deep, passionate kiss, and started to slowly push your dildo inside you, moving it carefully back and forth, lubing it with your juices until it was properly inside you. Slowly, he started to move it back and forward and you could feel your orgasm building up. 

“How often do you use it?” John asked, moving his lips to suck on the skin of your neck, your breath getting caught in your throat. 

“D-daily…” you whimper and hear John chuckling against your neck. 

“Daily? Such a needy little lady.” he teased and increased the movement of his hand, fucking you with your dildo even deeper. 

“Some-ah, sometimes twice or thrice a day…” you spilled and nipping your skin, John pushed himself up so he could watch the dildo moving in and out of you, as his free hand started to open his black jeans. 

“… before work, right after work, and then again at night…” you bit your lip, trying to move yourself faster against the dildo but that made John nearly pull it out of you, making you whine for the loss.

“Oh my sweet little lady…” John pushed the toy back into you. 

“Are you so desperate for my cock? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I-, I-!” you couldn’t form a decent phrase, thanks to John sliding the dildo faster again and you were getting closer with each thrust. John leaned down, his free hand cupping your face and he forced you to look into his eyes. 

“Were you afraid I’d reject you? Or that you’d irritate me?” he asked, his tone soft again, and whimpering, you nodded. He chuckled again, and bent down to kiss you again, slowing the movement of his hand. 

“Now that I know how much you want me, I will tease you even more. But I will also fuck you even more, especially if you continue to be this good and well behaved little lady for me, Y/N. Would you like that?” as he spoke, his hand moved from cupping your face to your throat and he applied pressure, fucking you with the dildo so fast that you could hear your own wetness and feel your orgasm rushing for you. 

“Yes, yes! Yes, Sir, please! Aaah God!” you gasped as the orgasm hit you, making your back arch up from the bed and the clit stimulator prolonged your high as John watched you writhe, a smug grin on his face. Slowly, he pulled the glistening toy out of you and laid it to your nightstand, releasing your throat. You moved the clit stimulator away as well, gasping for air and your eyes moved to watch as John finally opened his jeans and undressed himself fully, standing right next to the bed. 

He reached for the black silicon band from your nightstand and showed it to you. 

“This, my darling, is a cock ring.” he explained, while his free hand slowly stroked his hard cock and you gulped, wanting it in you. Your mouth, your cunt, no matter. You watched as with the help of his fingers, he rolled the black silicone ring onto his cock and down his shaft to the very base of it. After a couple of strokes, you could notice how his already large cock seemed to swell even more and his tip changed into a deeper color. 

“Usually it helps men last longer and enhance what they already have. This one seems to fit me nicely. Or what do you think?” John’s grin grew wider and licking your lips, you hastily moved to sit in front of him and immediately when his hand let go of his cock you replaced it with your own. He was harder, bigger and even more gorgeous than before, and with a needy whine, you took his swollen tip into your mouth. John groaned deeply, gathering your hair out of the way with both hands as you let your tongue massage him, and it felt like he had already filled your mouth. 

Bit by bit, as your saliva lubricated him, you took more of him into your mouth, your hand helping with the part that you couldn’t fit in. You had used your dildo not only for your own pleasure, but to practice taking it deeper and deeper in your mouth, and you wanted to test your new limits with John. Slowly, you continued to take him deeper, relaxing your throat and the heated moans John let out encouraged you. He was still holding your hair with both his hands and was staring down at you, watching how much more effortlessly your mouth took him in. 

“Oohhh fuck, Y/N…” John closed his eyes, and the fact that he called you by your actual name and not pet name you loved so much sent hot chills all around you, making you rub your thighs together as you felt yourself growing needier and needier by the second. 

“My little lady learns so quickly…” John breathed, starting to move his hips with the rhythm of your head bobbing, the grip on your hair getting tighter. You moaned greedily, lifting your hands on his thighs, keeping your head still as the movement of John’s hip grew fasted. The feeling of him thrusting into your mouth within your limits was making you absolutely crazy as you nearly rubbed your cunt against your bed for even some friction.

“I told you I’d be fucking your pretty little mouth one day…” John growled, but after a few more thrusts he pulled himself out of your mouth, leaving you whimpering for him. Of course he had noticed how your body was moving so restless and aching to be filled that he had used up all his patience. John climbed on to the bed and laid on his back, his cock standing strong and you eagerly crawled on top of him and instead of sitting on his cock like you wanted to, he stopped you so he could just barely push his tip inside of you, letting it slip out and brush hard against your soaking wet slit. Your thighs trembled already and you whined your frustration out. 

“Please, Sir… Please…” you whined, sounding again a bit bratty, which earned you a tingly slap to your butt cheek. He continued to torture you, and when you stayed quiet, he smirked and grabbed your hips, pushing you all the way down on his cock. Gasping again, John held you still as you got used to his even girthier cock, feeling it pulsing inside you. 

“Now, little lady, show me how much you want me.” John groaned and you instantly started to sway your hips, moaning as he felt even more mind blowing with the cock ring accentuating his already sizable cock. You leaned your body forward, placing your hands over John’s broad chest for support and his hands helped you to move up and down on his shaft, his dark eyes glued to between your hips, watching how you bounced on his cock with such hunger. Whining, you tried to fuck yourself harder and faster, making you only lose your rhythm and John chuckled deeply again. 

“Here, let Sir help you…” he breathed as he took a strong hold of you, bent his knees for more leverage and started to pound up and into you with force, gathering up speed after each thrust and making you a moaning mess. Even though he kept you in place, you breasts bounced with the rhythm of his hips and you wanted more, even harder, even faster. 

“Oh God, Sir! More, please more!” you cried and with a low grunt, John pushed himself upwards and easily flipped you over to lay on your back, staying inside you and fucked you into the mattress. Your bed complained under you, creaking to John’s nearly violent phase, your arms holding onto him for even some support. He was grunting and growling, his beard scratching the sensitive skin of your neck and he just kept going, wet skin slapping loudly against each other as you could just whimper his name under him, nearly losing your mind when his fingers found your almost over sensitive clit. 

“I’m going to fuck you all day, baby girl, I’m going to fuck you so well you won’t need to touch that little toy of yours again.” John snarled and if even possible, continued rawing you even harder, making you cry out as you came with force, gasping and moaning his name, not caring one bit if your new neighbors heard you. John pushed himself more up, grabbing your arms and pinning them against the bed, not stopping after your orgasm and it almost started to feel too much. 

“S-sir, I, I can’t, it’s-it’s too much…” you whined and cried out as John delivered few powerful thrusts, your bed creaking again. 

“Yes you can and you will, little lady.” he growled through his teeth, his skin having a light shine out of sweat as he kept ramming himself into you. 

“That’s it, that’s it, just a little longer, you’re such a good girl…” he hissed and took your wrists with his one hand, freeing his other to brush on your clit, causing tears fill your eyes as you writhed under him. Noticing your teary eyes, his gaze grew even darker and he bit his teeth together, suppressing a roar when he spilled his hot load into you, feeling his cock pulsing powerfully inside you tipped you over the line and you gasped for air, your cunt milking him so tightly it made John moan and prolong his high. 

Your whole body was shaking as John carefully pulled out and laid next to you, pulling you against him with also some of your covers on top of you, kissing and caressing you all over. 

“You took me so well, Y/N, you’re such a good girl for me…” John praised you and a tired smile crept on your lips. Your cunt was pulsing and aching in a totally another way and you felt so, so tired. 

“Does my little lady want to take a nap?” John purred, brushing his own hair out of his face. 

“F-for some reason-” you yawned. “- I’m very tired…” you giggled, and John kissed you gently many times. 

“Rest, little lady. I will take a quick shower and join you then.” 

With a deep sigh, you closed your eyes and you couldn’t help the smile staying on your lips. If John didn’t want you having to use your dildo to satisfy your need for him, you could very easily get used to this kind of treatment on a daily basis…


	4. Chapter 4

One last spray of hairspray on your hairdo that was already as perfect as it could be, to the last hairstrand, but it didn’t help the fact that you were freaking nervous. Today was the first time that John was taking you with him to meet a client, to assist him during the meeting. Your most important task was to take notes with your small work tablet with a small keyboard and look pretty, not that John phrased it like that, but you thought that he wouldn’t mind if you’d look stunning in the process. 

You made sure that your stockings stayed up, that your black pencil skirt and black silk blouse were free from wrinkles and that your makeup was on flawless. The high bun you had made showed off your sleek neck and you looked sophisticated. Drawing your shoulders back to straighten your posture, you walked out of the ladies room and back to John’s office, the heels of your black patent pumps clicking on the floor with each step. 

With a soft knock to his door frame, you watched as John was reading the last page from a pile of documents and he lifted his eyes to you. His eyes went through you and he arched his brow. 

“You changed your shirt.” he noticed, motioning you to come in with his hand, that familiar grin rising to his lips as you walked in and closed the door behind you. 

“I didn’t want to take the risk of messing this one before the meeting.” you answered, and John looked you through once more, more slowly this time and his gaze caused you chills. 

“Smart girl. Please, sit for a moment, I need to finish this paper.” he murmured and you obliged, sitting in one of the designer armchairs in front of his desk. Perfect time to check if your already perfect manicure had somehow changed in the last five minutes. Your heard John shuffle behind his desk and when he rose up, you lifted your eyes to him. Like every day, he was wearing a fitted suit that looked ungodly good on him, and today he was rocking a three piece suit, all black. You tried to contain the hot flash that was about to consume your body, not succeeding in the slightest.

When you noticed that he was holding something that looked like a white, rectangular gift case, you tilted your head curiously. 

“What’s that?” you asked, and John moved in front of his desk, sitting slightly to it’s edge. 

“It’s a little something I bought for you, Y/N. As my assistant, I want you to look the part.” he spoke, and opened the box. It was a simple but gorgeous pendant, a rose gold necklace that had a round cut diamond. You lifted your right hand over your chest, it looked so amazing that a part of your wanted to think that the diamond was real. But sure it wasn’t, right?

“Oh, John… that’s breathtaking.” you let out a soft breath, and if John would know how to, he would purr out of feeling so content, as you really seemed to like it. 

“Don’t get me wrong, my dear. I think you have a very good taste and you’ve styled yourself very well, both here in the office and… elsewhere.” his words made you lift your eyes momentarily from the necklace to his eyes, which had a darker shade than before. 

“With this, I think your work style will be even more refined.” with care, John took the pendant from the gift box and holding it with his fingers, he stood up and walked behind you. 

“It’s… It’s not real, right?” you had to ask, and you looked down on your chest as he placed the necklace on you, securing it’s lock.

“Oh sweetheart, you should know by now that I don’t do fakes. It’s handmade in Prague, authentic rose gold…” after the lock was in place, he moved his hands onto your shoulders and leaned down to whisper to your ear in his deep, soft voice:

“... with a 14 carat diamond.” he pecked a gentle kiss to your ear and your heart jumped to your throat. With a little laugh, you touched the necklace and turned your eyes at John when he circled back to in front of you. You slightly shook your head. 

“John, I-... I can’t accept this, I mean I love it but-! It was expensive, right?” you blinked your eyes and smirking, he took your hands and pulled you up, flush against himself, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Nothing is too expensive for my little lady.” he purred, and you nearly felt lightheaded. 

“And…” John continued, lifting his left hand to caress your neck and face. “If the meeting goes well, I’m going to reward you  _ very _ accordingly after… Take you to my place and pleasure you, while the only thing you wear is this necklace.” 

Okay, now you did feel lightheaded. And for some reason you didn’t feel so nervous about the meeting either, now that all the nervousness in your body was replaced with need. You nodded slowly, and with a deep chuckle, John kissed you with many gentle and deep kisses, and you felt like melting in his hands. 

Once it was time for the meeting, you had your satchel and your small work bag, and you were standing next to John in front of a familiar building - the very same hotel you first met. You had learned that John liked to arrange meetings with bigger clients in the smaller VIP conference rooms of the hotel, having a contract with the management which made it possible for the guests and clients to order what they wanted during the meeting. Naturally, John paid for everything. 

As a car with darkened windows pulled over, and a man few years older than John stepped out carrying a briefcase. You put on your most polite smile and took a quick glance at John, who smirked and winked his eye to you encouragingly before moving his eyes to their guest.

“Mr. Albridge! How was Bryssel?” John asked and got a frustrated laugh out of the man walking up to them. 

“As boring as ever, Mr. Wick, I’m glad to be back.” Mr. Albridge smirked and the men shook hands, and as Mr. Albridge turned his eyes to you, your smile grew a tad wider and you waited if John would introduce you. 

“This here is my assistant, Miss Y/N Y/L/N.” John did introduce you and you shook hands with the white haired man.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Albridge.” you said brightly, and even if you didn’t notice it, John beamed with pride next to you. How ever, he did not appreciate the look on his clients face when he looked at you a little too long for his liking. 

“Likewise, Miss Y/L/N.” even more John disliked the honey coated tone he spoke to you with and he had to bit his teeth not to feel more irritated than what he already was. 

“Right. Shall we then?” 

John lead you and Mr. Albridge to one of the VIP rooms which resembled almost a small, fancy library room with it’s own little fireplace and thick dark mahogany furniture and forest green heavy curtains. Mr. Albridge dropped his suitcase and took off his designer wool jacket, throwing it on the table, almost on top of your working tablet. 

“Be a good girl and put my jacket on the rack.” Mr. Albridge said, sounding condescending and you felt very uncomfortable, not sure if you should do it or not. Albridge was about to pull a chair from himself, when John pushed the chair back so hard it made a loud sound as the chair hit the table. He was staring at his client with a look so stern it even made you gulp.

“Miss Y/L/N is not a maid. She is  _ my _ assistant, and I hope I am making it clear enough that I won’t accept that kind of behaviour towards my employee. I expect her to have the same respect you have towards me and nothing less. Understood?” the chill in John’s voice was a tone you had never heard from him before, and as he spoke, he didn’t even blink his eyes. Mr. Albridge swallowed harshly and turned his eyes away first, John’s stare being too intense and he cleared his throat. 

“Right, of course. My deepest apologies.” he took his jacket and went to hang it to the rack himself. Immediately, the strict look on John’s face softened, and with a grin, he pulled the chair for Mr. Albridge. With a deep, subtle inhale, you also sat down and crossed your legs very tightly. That was the first time you had seen John so… dominant, even though he was dominant with you, but in a different way - he was much softer, more careful. This was different, he was intimidating and you wanted to experience it. Trying to push that thought for later, you opened the right tablet app on and waited until the men got all their documents and papers out. 

As you listened to the men conversing, you took notes on the subjects John had told you before the meeting, and you felt proud of how professional you seemed, with your elegant posture and quick fingers typing on the small keyboard. You didn’t understand some of the things and terms they used, but you didn’t need to - you just needed to type them down. 

At a point Mr. Albridge had almost bored John to death with a story he had suddenly remembered, about a time when he was golfing with Trump himself, and while trying to act interested and nodding, Mr. Albridge didn’t notice how John’s left hand moved under the table and onto your knee. Not looking at him, you slightly improved the way you sat and uncrossed your legs, so John’s hand could move more up to your thigh. His hand pushed your pencil skirt up just a bit and his fingers played with the rim of your stocking. With a long, subtle inhale, you carefully opened your legs a bit more, granting John a straight access to between your legs. 

As soon as his fingertips could rub themselves against your lace panties, he seemed to relax quite a bit. You, on the other hand, had to bite the inside of your cheek not to let out a sound and keep on a straight face. Well, you did let your smile widen a little bit, but it only looked like you were enjoying the stupid story John’s client was telling. As soon as Mr. Albridge seemed to snap out of it, he apologized for getting out of track and they continued their bargaining. John’s hand left you and a moment after that, you pulled your pencil skirt back down and took a quick look at John, seeing him give you a very pleased look. 

John had told you that by the time they started to write names on papers, it would be a good time to start packing her stuff, and so you did. By the time the men were shaking hands again, you had your work appliances in their bag and you held a light folder in your hands, so when John would hand you his papers, you would store them appropriately. The three of you walked back outside of the hotel and you all smoked a cigarette while waiting Mr. Albridge’s taxi to arrive. One last handshake and the man disappeared into his taxi. 

John watched as the taxi drove away, and he let out a long sigh, ending with a grunt. 

“Bullshit filled prick.” he spoke deeply and silent enough that only you could hear him, and you snickered. 

“Thank you for standing up to me. He was gross.” you put your cig out and John turned to face you better. 

“He was being an asshole to you. No one is allowed to be an asshole to you, especially in front of me. And yes, he was gross.” John spoke and his words made you giggle as you felt yourself blushing. 

“And as for the meeting…” John started and also put his cigarette to the ashtray. “You did very well, Y/N. I’m very proud of you, I hope you know that?” hearing praise from him almost made you swing your hips all girly like. 

“So that means that I’m getting my reward?” you purred, and bit your lower lip as you could see John’s eyes turning into a darker shade of brown. 

“Oh, definitely…” 

One of the first things John had told you when you started to work at his company, was that the hotel you shared the night is used to be a apartment building back in the 30’s, until it was renovated to a hotel in the 50’s. Turns out, his grand uncle had bought the penthouse when it was still an apartment and it had been in his family after that. After his grand uncle passed, John inherited the place. So when the elevator doors opened to the penthouse you were already familiar with, you couldn’t help but smiling deviously. 

You let John take your bags and you didn’t even get to take one step further to the apartment when he grabbed your arm and pulled you hard against him, wrapping his arm around you. 

“I hated how that fucking asshole looked at you, how he spoke to you, like he would have a fucking chance…” John almost growled and kissed you roughly, rougher than he had ever before and it made your core ache for his touch. 

“Only you have a chance…” you breathed between the kisses and John kissed you even greedier, your words causing him to moan softly into the kiss as if he needed to hear that he was the only one you would give yourself to. 

“You were such a good little lady during the meeting… Not just professionally, but as _my_ _little lady_ …” John dragged his last words, his voice coarse and it was your turn to moan into the kiss. 

“Letting me touch you like that, and not batting an eye…” John spoke deeply as his grin grew wider. 

“You made me so wet during the meeting, and not just when you touched me. Seeing how you put that dirtbag back in his place… so fucking hot. I want you to dominate me more like that.” you cooed and your fingers played with his tie, loosening it up at the same time. Listening to you, John’s eyes had grown almost black with lust.

“Ohh, I’m going to reward you so well…” 

John led you to his bedroom and while your foreplay usually continued by you undressing him, this time he started to undress you, the movement of his large hands slow and teasing, planned to increase your already high arousal. You closed your eyes and concentrated on his hands, the warmth they radiated and how their skin was a tad more rougher than yours. Having your shirt open, his thumbs brushed over your lace bra covered nipples, bringing a pleased hum to your lips. 

You opened your eyes just a bit, watching him through your lashes and enjoyed how his hungry gaze licked your body. Something in John seemed different, and you couldn’t help but wonder was he actually feeling jealous of you? You weren’t in a real relationship, only professional and this… nice little mutual secret. In the back of your head, you decided to test your theory some day. But now, you just wanted to enjoy that this gorgeous man was worshipping you with his touch. 

“So…” John started, as he took off your shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

“You want me to be more hard on you, dominate you more sternly?” his sinfully low tone gave you hot chills running down your skin, and biting your lower lip, you nodded your head. 

“Then we will need a safe word, sweetheart.” the velvety soft tone of his voice didn’t fit with the serious words he just said, and it made you swallow a slight harder than you wanted. 

“A s-safe word?” you questioned, and the grin on Johns lips grew wider, to that one especially delicious grin that made your knees so weak. 

“Yes darling, a safe word. A word which you will use only when you know the things we’re doing are making you uncomfortable or are too much for you.” and before you could realize it, John had grabbed your jaw and forced you to look at him in the eyes.

“And I mean it. A safe word is only to be used when needed. It not a joke, it’s not a game. If I go harder on you when it comes to dominating, we need a safe word. Understand?” his eyes had the same sternness he had when he was confronting mr. Albridge, and while a part of you thought he was almost scary… the rest of you loved it.

“Do you understand?” he asked again when you remained silent, his upper lip doing this slight quiver you loved so much and weren’t sure if John knew he did it, but you swallowed and nodded your head. 

“Yes, Sir. My safe word is…” your eyes flickered away from him for a couple of seconds as you thought of a word you would remember easily. 

“Chanel.” 

“Chanel?” John asked, his voice now way more softer and almost purring, his grasp loosening on your jaw. 

“Yes, Chanel. It’s my favourite high end brand. Karl Lagerfeld was a genius.” you spoke and John let out a familiar, deep hum. 

“Good to know, my little lady.” His hands moved to open the zip of your pencil skirt and you let it drop by its own weight. John’s eyes wandered on your body and you licked your lips, wanting to lift your hands to undress him as well, but you better not to do anything right now unless he told you to. 

Caressing your skin and curves, he slowly undressed you until you were completely naked, wearing only the exquisite necklace he gifted you earlier. With ease, he lifted you to sit at the edge of the bed and staring into your eyes, he started to slowly undress himself. With a pleasant hum, you leaned back on to your elbows and enjoyed the show as he undressed, opening every button almost agonizingly slow. And with every button opening, the more of his toned body was revealed and you were biting your lower lip, feeling yourself growing wetter as you thought that soon you would be filled with his thick, long, hard, veiny dick again. Once John was completely naked, he stepped between your legs and kissed you with an intensity that made you moan against his lips and suck on his tongue greedily. 

He broke off from the kiss and landed on his knees, moving himself close to your cunt and you could already feel his hot breath against your clit. 

“Don’t you worry Y/N, I will discipline you… But today is not the day. Today, you were  _ such a good girl  _ for me.” the way he dragged his words made lust flash in your lower abdomen and your breathing was already superficial. 

“Today… It’s all about your pleasure. Today,  _ you _ tell  _ me _ what to do.” well, that would be easy.

“Worship my cunt with your mouth.” you spoke softly as you moved to lay comfortably on your back on the wide bed. 

“As you wish.” John licked his lips upon hearing your words and reaching for a pillow, he waited until you were good and you lifted your hips just so he could place it under you, lifting your hips just enough for him. To make things easier for him, he even pulled a chair for him to sit and you opened your thighs to his dark gaze even more. Caressing your thighs with his warm hands, you watched him through your lashes how he tilted his head while admiring your already wet, glistening folds. 

“All this, all of you… Just for me.” he breathed hoarsely before leaning in and kissing your cunt like he was kissing your mouth - gently, slowly bringing in his tongue, light lick here and there, with no rush whatsoever. It made you hum with pleasure and you stretched your body, feeling your body and breasts with your hands and you closed your eyes, enjoying yourself to the fullest. 

You couldn’t but to admire his patience with you, unlike the few younger guys which had given you head were always in a rush, just trying to make you wet enough to shove their cock into you for a few thrusts and a long stare… but not John. Oh no, he was absolutely in heaven, enjoying the way your body reacted to his movements, how he seemed to test which kind of things with his lips and tongue would make you moan louder or softer. He wasn’t chasing after his own pleasure, and you couldn’t believe it at first but it did make a world of difference. 

When he slowly pushed two fingers into you, reaching the spot only he had found you were in your personal heaven. You could feel your orgasm building up, and thanks to John’s movements being so nice and leisurely, you had the luxury of pondering your options - did you want to cum on his tongue, fingers or on his cock? Oh, the choices! The way John pressed his lips on your clit, sucking and masterfully rubbing his tongue against it at the same time, you just decided to drown into your sweet release, his actions making you cum with force, your eyes nearly rolling back in your head. Of course, he didn’t stop there, his tongue and fingers making sure your orgasm lasted as long as possible. 

Feeling you slowly calming, John lifted his head, a content grin on his shiny lips and he carefully pulled his fingers out, sucking them clean of your juices. 

“Your next wish, my little lady?” he asked with his velvety voice while cleaning his fingers, and you definitely knew what you wanted. Humming, you stretched your body and enjoyed how John’s dark gaze roamed your curves. 

“Make sweet love to me.” you purred, and John arched his eyebrow for a moment, his grin widening into a surprisingly soft smile. 

“With pleasure...” his voice was even deeper, causing hot chills run down on your skin and you watched as the gorgeous man moved to his bedside table, reaching into the small drawer and pulling out a very familiar black silicone band. It made you smile as you watched him use his fingers to roll it on, it had become a thing between you two even though John didn’t even need it - he was nice and sizeable to begin with, but it just made it feel so much more better. Not to mention how the pressure caused by the band made his cock’s veins even more prominent, the sight always watering your mouth. 

John climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of you, you enjoying the warmth and weight of his masculine body over yours as he took his place between your thighs. His member rested hard and heavy against your lower abdomen, and instead of pushing right into you, he cupped your face and through his lashes, looked deep into your eyes. You didn’t know why, but you almost felt a wave of shyness in you, feeling your cheeks burning and nearly turning your eyes away. John noticed this, and with a soft chuckle, leaned to kiss you and you closed your eyes, melting into his touch. 

He leaned some of his weight to his right elbow, his left hand caressing your body leisurely, making sure to touch everywhere - your sides, your belly, your breasts, your thighs, absolutely everywhere, never stopping with the unbelievably soft and sensual kisses. After a moment he pulled his hips back, and helping with his hand he rubbed his swollen tip against your slit, lubing himself easily, and finally, he started to push into you with care. You broke off from the kisses, so you could moan from the delicious burn of him stretching you so damn well, and John moved his hot lips to your jaw and neck, letting out a deep groan at the feel of you. 

You wrapped your arms to his back and as he slowly started to roll his hips against yours, you bit your bottom lip with a purring whimper. Your hands explored his muscular back, feeling the edges of his muscles over the skin and how they moved underneath as he indeed, made sweet, sweet love to you. The feeling of him pulling almost entirely out before pushing back in again made your head spin, and as your back rose to a small arch, he slipped his arm under your back, pulling your body even more flush against his. 

“You’re so incredible…” you whispered, drawing in a breath when John pushed himself even deeper into you, the movement of his hips quickening just the slightest bit. 

“Only for my sweet girl…” he whispered back and kissed you again, more passionate now and as much as you did enjoy his leisurely pace, hell, you were almost quivering with pleasure, you felt an urge rising within you. You tried to move your hips against his, as a sign that he could move faster, but he grabbed your hips tightly to keep you in place. You whined a bit bratty like into the kiss and after it, he broke the kiss and had his trademark grin on his unfairly handsome face. 

“Go faster.” you breathed, and John chuckled softly, leaning to whisper to your ear.    
  
“If I do, it’s not love making anymore.” his words made you whine again and you pouted your lips, earning yourself another chuckle. 

“Don’t tell me you’re already running out of patience? We just started, sweetheart.” his lips tickled your own as he teased you. 

“You said you’d do as I say, and I want you to fuck me and make me cum again.” you swallowed, your throat dry and you bet that John could see the heat in your eyes. 

“Will you be a good little lady and shout my name when you cum?” he cooed and traced the outline of your lips with his coarse thumb, and you pushed your tongue to lick it, causing John to groan with the sight.   
  
“Yes, Sir.” 

The shift in the mood was instant, and as you saw John’s expression change to more stern, you bit your lip in excitement. He pulled out of you and easily manhandled you, turning you over so you were now laying on your belly, facing the bed. With an exciting giggle, you pushed yourself to lean on your elbows and lifted your bum for John, who landed a tingly slap on your peachy bum, making you whine and giggle again. But as he grasped your hips with one hand and gathered a nice amount of your hair into another, you bit your lip, just waiting for him to fill you again. 

“Dirty little girl.” you heard John growl and without warning, pushed himself easily into you again, and without giving you any time to get adjusted this time, started to pound his hips against your bum. That drew a loud and long moan out of you, your fingers gathering the fabric of the duvet into your fists, so you could keep yourself somewhat in place. And God, did he felt amazing fucking you like this.

“Ah, fffuuuckkk…” you whined and gasped as John suddenly wrapped his arm around your upper body, lifting you so your back was against his chest. His hand groped your breasts as they bounced with the force of his hips and the one holding your hips slided between your hips, his calloused fingertips brushing and flicking against your clit in rhythm of his thrusts. You lifted your left hand to land on John’s waist as the other reached more up, finding the back of his strong neck and you pushed your fingers into his thick hair the best you could, keeping him grunting and growling against your neck, his shallow breath burning your skin. 

As your orgasm built up the more desperate your whines became, begging John to fuck you even harder, and like the gentleman he was, of course he obliged. The growing tension in your body made you curse and repeat John’s name incoherently and once it snapped in you, your body jolted against his, the sound of you moaning his name as your orgasm almost made your body shake, it was almost too much for John. But just as he was about to let go, you screamed out something in the middle of your orgasm you didn’t seem to realize. It made John open his eyes wide and after a couple of almost painful thrusts, he stopped all together, staying inside you. 

Panting, you kept your eyes closed and felt how John didn’t let you go, didn’t let your body crash on the bed and how he was still inside you, his hard cock pulsing, demanding him to continue. 

“J-john?” you opened your eyes a bit, trying to look over your shoulder. On John’s face, he had an expression you hadn’t seen before. Or you had, but this was an extreme version of it. It was pure, animalistic lust and you could see how he was biting his teeth to keep himself composed. 

“You just had to say that, didn’t you?” he snarled, and seeing the confusion in your eyes, he grinned in his dirty, sexy way and brought his lips to your ear.

“In the middle of your high, as I was fucking you through your orgasm… you called me…” 

“ _... Daddy. _ ” the way he whispered the word made your flesh squeeze his cock, still buried inside your drenched cunt. You could feel yourself blushing more that you ever had with him and you swallowed harsly. 

“I-, I’m sorry, John. I didn’t even realize-”

“Would you like that?” John interrupted you. “To call me Daddy instead of Sir?”    
  
The way your cunt tightened around John again was enough answer to the both of you. You quite frankly didn’t even know you had an actual… kink, but this was maybe the best way ever to find something like that out. You felt John smiling against the skin of your neck, and slowly, he started to move his hips again, the friction sending lightnings all over your body. 

“Well then…” John breathed and slowly, wrapped his fingers around your throat, his hips gathering more speed after each thrust, the fingers of his other hand finding their way back to your nearly oversensitive clit. 

“... let’s see how nicely you will cum for Daddy again.” 

\--

[ Link for the necklace ](https://www.klenota.uk/Diamond-necklaces/Diamond-pendant-necklace-in-rose-gold) for those who want to see it. 


	5. Yes, Sir...

As the sun on that cloudless Saturday morning was bathing the city with it’s light, you were enjoying your morning latte after a full on five star breakfast. You were shower fresh and very, very satisfied sexually. At least for a while. Wearing only a luxurious white bathrobe, you were quite deep in your thought. Were you the first little lady that John had ever had? What events in his possible past made him even want an arrangement like this?

With that thought in mind, you turned your eyes on John who was reading a news article on his tablet, sipping on his morning coffee, only dressed in his matching bathrobe, only that it was black in color. As your eyes wandered on his handsome, older face, you tried to piece all of this together. After spending one steamy and sexy night together, he was now acting like he was your boss and your some kind of a boyfriend at the same time, even though you never had a discussion with him about what you were. Your hand rose to touch the hand made 14 carat diamond rose gold necklace John had gifted you, and you were wondering what all this is was, what it all meant.

“You look troubled, my little lady.” John’s purring low voice made you blink your eyes as you woke up from your thoughts. He put his tablet away and took a more comfortable position on his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, and you had to lower your gaze, biting the inside your lip, not noticing it yourself but your eyes moved as your mind shifted between your thoughts. 

“Y/N.” you lifted your eyes on John as you heard his voice being so severe. 

“You need to tell me everything that is bothering your mind. Truthfully. Otherwise we won’t work.” he spoke, and his words made you gulp visibly. Taking a long inhale through your nose, you kept your eyes on John. 

“Am I your first little lady?” You already knew the answer - there was no way you would be his first, but you had to hear it from John himself. John took a deep inhale and a sip of his coffee, setting his cup aside as he swallowed. 

“No.” he answered, turning his eyes on you. 

“You are my third.”

You didn’t know why, but his answer made your heart sink. You knew you weren’t the first, but… third? John took his cup of coffee again, and after taking a sip, he continued.

“The first one became lazy. After a while, she stopped taking care of herself, not preparing herself to me, therefore I thought she didn’t see me as person to be her best with.” He started, and curiously, you tilted your head, beckoning him to continue.

“The second one started promisingly. She wanted to be spoiled, pampered....” John moved his eyes straight to yours. 

“But not fucked. Not in the way I needed and wanted.” his words made you swallow harsly, and you moved on your seat.

“She wanted everything without me getting anything. So naturally, it didn't last.” And with that, John turned his gaze from you to the city above you.

There was a long silence, as you watched John looking out of the high windows over the city, you didn’t want to disturb his strain of thought. When he blinked his eyes and glanced at your empty latte cup, he stood up, took your cup and walked to the open kitchen. He took a new, clean cup for you, filled it with fresh brewed coffee and the way you loved it, with full fat milk and one cube of brown sugar before returning to you. Still, you stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. John looked into your eyes, clearly appreciating your silence, before letting out a deep sigh and sinking into his chair.

“I was married for 13 years. Ten of them happily. When we started to try and have a child, everything went south. After the first year, we went to test ourselves. First, the tests showed us that the problem was her.” John started and you both took a sip of your coffees at the same time.

“After a year of her being treated it turned out…” John took a deep breath in, and equally as a deep breath out. 

“... it was me. The whole time. Turns out, I can’t have children.” 

You gasped and lifted your hand to your mouth, not because John couldn’t have children, but because of the shock they must have felt back then, as a married couple wanting a child. John gave you an appreciative glance for your empathy, but in the end, he shook his head. 

“After that, everything spiraled down. I tried. I thought we tried.” He took a deep inhale, and for a while he just kept his sight on his coffee, before making his decision and turning his eyes on Y/N.

“Turns out, one day, that she was pregnant. To another man.” John told you and you had to swallow harshly. 

“I tried to make her stay. I was an workaholic, but it was because I wanted to achieve the position I am in now. So I could pamper her, take care of her, give her everything she could ever want… But most of all, so I could provide to my family, so we could live without a care. When she learned that I couldn’t give her what she truly wanted…” John took a deep inhale, and your body screamed that you should go and hug him, but without his permission, you didn't know if you sh- fuck it.

You stood up and walked up to him, grabbing him into a tight hug. First, his body was tense, but with a deep sigh, he inhaled your scent and relaxed, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. He held you close, neither of you saying a word for a while.

“You are the first little lady who is genuinely taken and happy about the things I offer you, and I don’t only mean sex..” John spoke, and you lifted your head so you could look him into his eyes. He caressed your face with his warm hand and your felt your breath getting caught in your throat. 

“You are the first who accepts me for me, even as... “ It was the first time as John lowered his eyes from yours, and your first instinct was to lift his face to look at your eyes again, and they seemed cloudy, no, perhaps watered? Anyway, in a way you had never seen them before. He looked at you like you would disappear from his life as soon as his touch would leave you. 

“... as the fuck up that I am as a man.” his voice nearly broke as he uttered those words, and with a blink of your eyes, you couldn’t help your tears from running down your face. You attacked to grasp John into a deep hug with all your body, inhaled his scent and in your mind, you couldn't believe that his ex-wife and two former little ladies treated him, HIM, a man like John like fucking garbage! A man who was willing to provide and worship. With the fire burning inside you, you took his face in your hands and kissed him with all the affection and lust you could muster into one kiss.

“Johnathan Wick. I, Y/N Y/L/N, will be yours like this as long as you will want me as your little lady. I will be loyal, not seeing anyone else, as long as you will do the same. I will be yours as long as you’ll be my Sir. … and Daddy.” you breathed heavily, and as you spoke, you could swear that you saw John’s eyes turn more darker the more you spoke. 

As his hands plunged under your bathrobe, making you moan as they squeezed your ass greedily, you placed your hands on his hard shoulders and he pushed his hot lips against your ear. 

“I will spoil you rotten, because you above all deserve it, Y/N. You are the first who genuinely appreciates the gifts from me. I will get you a card of your own, so you can buy whatever you want. For you...” John’s fingers moved down so he could brush his fingertips on your clit, making you rub your body against him, your bathrobe opening thanks to your movement and giving John a very delicious glimpse of your breasts. 

“... and for us.” John almost moaned against your neck as he let his fingers brush against your wet folds, and the simple movement made you push your hips against his talented fingers. 

“You can buy dinners and bar rounds to your girlfriends, take them to day spas and shopping sprees, and I will pay it all. Again… because you deserve it.” John almost growled against your ear, his fingers easily gliding into your wetness and you had to close your eyes, gasping for air as his thumb pressed onto your clit just like him and only him knew how to make you lose your mind. 

“Am I really worthy of all this luxury? All of you?” you gasped, and as an answer, John grabbed your hair and moved your head so that he could kiss you with such a burning passion it almost alone made you see stars, and the way he was finger fucking you was making your body spasm. 

“What you think, _**my**_ perfect little lady?” John breathed heavily against your lips, and with those growled, dragged words you came to his fingers, moaning and gasping your pleasure out loud.

\--

Next week, John was listening as one of his colleagues was telling a report over the phone, and he was staring out the window, not really focusing on anything. Telling Y/N about his past had caused the exact reaction in her that John had hoped. It was all true, yes. Did he leave some parts in the dark? Absolutely. She was not ready to know about his other… businesses. And if John could decide, she didn’t even need to know. In some matters, ignorance truly was bliss. Like he would’ve gathered all his fortune by being an architect and a high class real estate broker? Oh, if only it were that easy. 

The way she had pledged herself to him had John smiling all week. He felt a spark of something he thought had entirely died in him, and that excited him beyond anything. He would do his everything to make Y/N stay with him, to move in with him, for as long as he would want. Y/N seemed the kind of little lady that wouldn’t say no to luxury, so who has he to deny her of anything? He knew her past by now - a basic low class household, loving and hard working parents, but that’s it. She would take everything John would bestove upon her. The sheer thought made him smile by himself.

He was waiting an… associate to come with some important papers for him to approve, since it was something that included a big investment of his money. Well, depends what you thought was big. While his colleague was still going on and on, John pushed his free hand into his suit pant pocket while walking around in his office, bored out of his mind. Would he rather be on his rooftop terrace basking in the sun, watching how Y/N would apply sunscreen to her perfect skin? How it would glow in the sun after that? How she would smile that one specific smile if he would ask her to put sunscreen on him as well? Oh, all the sinful things that could lead to… The sheer thought almost made him groan out loud. He walked past his office window, which was shut with long, white panel curtains, but stopped as he saw a glimpse of something that immediately made his blood boil. 

“I’ll call you back.” his voice was as cold as a grave and without giving them any time to answer, he hung up. 

Outside his office, Y/N was at her desk, answering yet another email. Now that she had fully learned what to do as John’s secretary, she really enjoyed her job, as mundane it might’ve been at times. She was making a good impression on John’s clients and other appointments with her good customer service attitude, proving that she was not just a pretty face, and that usually meant that John rewarded her very accordingly afterwards. 

While John’s appointments were usually just other suit wearing business men and women, you found yourself furrowing your brow when you saw a guy not much older than you, dressed quite casually in jeans and a leather jacket approaching your desk, holding a black folder. The clothes were designer, but too casual nonetheless for him to be John’s client. As he noticed Y/N, he flashed the most charming smile on his face and Y/N had to admit, he was kinda cute. 

“Well hello there!” he greeted, his voice carrying a charming Irish accent, and strutted his way to the desk, leaning against it as arrogantly as a guy his age thinking he was some hot shot could. You greeted him back with your polite smile. 

“Hello. What can I help you with?” you asked and the guy pointed towards John’s office with his thumb. 

“Is the big guy busy? I have some papers for him to see.” he explained and it now made sense to you - he must’ve been a paperboy from another company or something. 

“Mr. Wick should be in the middle of a call right now, but I can tell him you’re waiting, mister…?” you tilted your head a bit, which made the guy smile even wider.

“Jack, just Jack. He’ll know who I am.” he cleared his throat, as if it would’ve affected the smug tone in his voice even a bit. 

“Say, after I’m done, maybe you’ll wanna have an early lunch with me, my treat? I know a great place.” Jack leaned forward which made you slightly uncomfortable, and it showed off as a nervous little laugh. Jack noticed it as if he caught up on your thoughts and he poked the tip of his nose knowingly. 

“I’ve should’ve guessed - a doll like you already has some lucky bastard, eh?” his choice of words made you snicker a bit, and you quickly collected your composure. 

“Um, you-you could say that, yes.” you let out a laugh and combed some hair behind your ear with your fingers. Just when Jack was about to say something, the door to John’s office opened, and the polite smile from your face shifted into confusion. John was tense as a piano string, and his nearly black eyes were drilling themselves into Jack. Jack turned around to see him, and despite John’s steel like appearance, flashed him a relaxed smile as well. 

“Hey, Mr. Wi-”

“Get in.” John snapped through his teeth and the carefree smile on Jack’s face melted away. Straightening your back, you licked your dried lips when John let Jack step past him into his office and slammed the door shut behind them. With lifted eyebrows, you weren’t even going to bother yourself with thinking what had gotten John so worked up - he would tell you eventually if you really wanted to know. Instead, you decided to add some lip balm and continue with your work.

In the office, Jack walked to John’s desk and put the folder to his table. 

“Here’s the stuff, boss.” Jack said, trying to sound cheerful but he knew better. When mr. Wick was looking like that, something was wrong, and Jack could only pray it wasn’t for something he had done. But when John sat into his office chair and took the papers out of the folder, Jack let out a silent sigh and turned his eyes to the amazing view from John’s office windows. 

After a couple of minutes, Jack heard the unmistakable sound of a pen hitting the ground and right as he looked down, he pen rolled against his designer sneakers. 

“Lemme get that for ye.” Jack kneeled to pick up the pen, and before he could even lift up his eyes from the floor, he heard another unmistakable sound - the sound of a gun’s safety clipping off. His blood ran ice cold and his body stiffened, not daring to move a muscle. He didn’t need to lift his sight to know that Mr. Wick was standing in front of him, having him at gunpoint. 

“S-sir…?” Jack’s voice was all out of strength, as he carefully addressed John about was what happening. 

“I am going to say to this one time, and one time only, Jack. And I want you to tell this to all of my other men as well.” John spoke, sounding like a gravedigger. 

“That woman by the reception? She’s _**mine**_.” John growled the last two words, sounding like a territorial beast and Jack had to fight not to whimper out loud. He had flirted with John Wick’s woman?! And no doubt John had seen him. The rush that Jack felt in his body almost made him feel light headed, but the thought of being pointed by a loaded gun kept him from fainting.

“I-I’m sorry Sir, I’m so sorry, I-I-I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t-”

“Shut. Up.” John snarled, and seeing how the young guy was now visibly shaking, John started to think his message had gone through to him well enough. 

“You’re right. You didn’t know. But now you do.” John spoke, sounding a lot calmer. When Jack heard footsteps moving John back behind his desk, Jack very slowly lifted his gaze from the ground, still shaking, his throat feeling dryer than ever. He watched as John placed the handgun on his table, took another pen and signed the last paper with his signature, then putting the papers back into the folder. 

As Jack tried to stand up on wobbly legs, John grabbed his arm and pulled him up like he weighed nothing, handing him the folder. When Jack took the folder, John didn’t let go of it which made Jack lift his eyes to meet John’s stern gaze. 

“It’s a good thing that I like you, Jack. You’re cute. Remember what I told you, and fuck off.” When Jack managed to stutter a shaky yes sir, he let Jack go and with haste, Jack left his office, not even thinking of taking a glance towards the young woman by the desk. 

With a lifted brow, you watched as Jack seemed to leave John's office as if his pants were about to catch fire, and since he didn’t have any other appointments in an hour, you decided to ditch your desk for a moment. You knocked on his office door that was slightly ajar, and after a couple of seconds he invited you in. 

“Hey… Um, is everything alright?” you asked before even fully stepping into his office, and John was now the total opposite from before. He was relaxed, content and was sitting in his office chair.

“Oh yes, my dear. Jack was just running a little late, that’s all.” John smiled as he pushed the lower drawer of his desk shut, neatly hiding the gun from her eyes. 

“Come in and lock the door. I have something for you.” John smirked, and so you did, all the while biting your lip to suppress a sultry smile from rising to your lips. You walked towards his desk, your hips swaying with feline like grace, your heels clicking on the hardwood and the way John’s eyes adored you always made you feel so unbelievably sexy, making you want to purr and show off your body to him like a seductive little kitty you were. 

You sat by the edge of his desk and crossed your legs, the hem your black Dior sheath dress -another gift from John- rising up along your thigh, and you decided to help it a bit, making it rise so much that John could easily see how you were wearing lace rimmed stockings with no garter belt. He inhaled deep through his nose and landed his large, warm hand on your shin, slowly petting his way up to your thigh and resting it there. 

“You said you had something for me?” smiling, you batted your eyelashes and couldn’t help but to take a quick glance to his groin. John noticed it, and with a soft chuckle, his hand squeezed your thigh gently, his free hand reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Out he pulled not one, but two cards. One was matt black and the other had a platinum silver finish. On both cards, you saw your first name, and that’s it. They seemed like they didn’t have a visible chip or magnet line, which made you wonder for a few seconds that how they even worked, and what they were for. 

“Now pay attention, sweetheart. This silver one is your band new credit card, which I promised you. And no, it does not have a credit limit, nor it ever will.” John’s smile turned into a sly grin and you could feel your cheeks burning, but with eager fingers, you took the card from him. You felt the burning of pure greed firing up within you as your realized you could buy anything you heart desired. But then, some sense seemed to seep through your greed, and you slightly shook your head in disbelief.

“I can’t ever thank you enough, John. I can’t almost believe this is true, I mean, I do feel a little bad…” you looked down on the card, playing with it with your fingers, until John lifted his hand from your thigh and put it over yours, and you lifted your eyes to his own. The way he looked at you made the breath get caught in your throat, and you could almost swear that his eyes were shining from the inside. 

“Never, my sweet, never feel bad about the things I give to you. Like I said, you deserve them all, tenfold. And now, this other card…” he spoke and you turned your eyes to the matt black card. John’s eyes had a playful spark and he had his trademark grin again as he waited you to take it. 

“You remember the card slot in my hotel’s elevator?” he asked and as you nodded, John nodded at the matt black card in your hand. It took a few seconds, but when you realized that you had a VIP card to John’s apartment, you slapped your free hand over your mouth. For some reason, your reaction made John laugh. 

“I want that you can come over whenever you want, Y/N. Hell, if I could decide, you would move in with me. And that would be a first.” John winked his eye and the sheer thought of living with John in that five star top floor penthouse made you thank the fact that you were already sitting. With a squeal, you jumped to hug John and he laughed out loud, his laughter filled with genuine joy. 

“If-if it’s alright with you, I’d like to think about moving in with you for a couple of days?” you lifted your eyes and your couldn't help smiling so widely it hurt your cheeks. Someone as gorgeous and generous as John wanted to have you living with him! You couldn’t believe your luck, not by a long shot. Of course, you wanted to move in the same night, but you told John you’d think of it just not to seem too eager. John’s smile grew wider and he leaned down to kiss you, pulling you better into his lap, so you could feel his hardened bulge pressing against you. 

“Of course, my little lady. Now tell me, when is my next client?” John asked, while his hands were already pulling the hem of your dress even more up. 

“I-in 45 minutes…” you managed to answer, and the grin John gave you made you had hot shivers all over your body. 

“Perfect.” and that’s all you got to hear before John was kissing you with such heat it made you out of breath instantly, and you didn’t even realize that John took the cards from your hand and put them on his desk. Once the hem of your dress was gathered up to your hips, you corrected the way you were in John’s lap, now straddling him with ease. The way he was kissing you was making you lightheaded and you could guess this wouldn’t last long, but you didn’t mind. The fact that John wanted to be inside you even in the middle of a work day made you feel like you were the Queen of the whole world. 

John tugged the front of your dress enough to free your breasts, his hands fondling them and his thumbs brushed over them as they were perking up thanks to the cool air, causing you to moan into his kisses and you pushed your fingers eagerly into his hair, your hips trying to cause even some friction. John noticed this and with a small push, he moved you so you were now on his thigh and immediately you felt how the hard muscle caused more pleasure and you started to grind against it. 

“Mmmh, my dirty little lady, so horny in the middle of a work day...” John teased, his lips brushing against yours and you could feel him grinning and at the same time he flexed his thigh muscle, making it even harder and easier for you to grind on to. Your hands took support from John’s wide shoulders and you opened your eyes even slightly, just to see how John unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. The way his girthy, long and hard cock sprung free from his suit pants made you bite your lower lip and whine impatiently. 

“You want it inside, don’t you sweetheart?” John cooed, his hot breath burning the shell of your ear and all you could do was whine. 

“Please, Sir, fuck me…” you breathed and within a blink of an eye, you found yourself laying on top of John’s desk, facing the hard polished mahogany. John pulled your panties aside and you were sure he was just going to ram himself inside you, but when you felt the teasing lick of his tongue on your clit, it made you gasp with surprise. 

“Hush, darling, I want you to cum on my tongue… Can you do that to me, huh?” his voice was like honey, and without waiting for her answer, John pushed his greedy lips and tongue to her wet core, sucking and lapping all of her juices he could get, his strong arms wrapping around her waist to keep her in place. You didn’t even bother to try and keep your eyes open so you shut them, pushing your behind against John, his beard causing such delicious burn it made you almost drool while he ate your cunt. 

The sinful wet noises of him pleasuring you made you blush and push you closer to your climax. It didn't need more than one of John’s thick, calloused fingers to find your clit and to swirl around it while his mouth did his magic all over your cunt when you came, slapping your hand over your mouth so no one could hear you. Like most of the time, John kept his mouth on your cunt was your came, for he loved the sweet and slightly tangy taste of you leaking all over his lips and facial hair - you he could smell you for the rest of the working day. 

As you finally came down from your high, John didn’t give you any time to gather yourself as you could feel him brushing his hard and hot tip against your wet folds. You bit your lower lip and pushed your bum more up, you could hear John snarl and with one powerful thrust, he pushed himself into your hot and moist flesh. 

Trying your best to keep quiet, you couldn’t help but to whine a bit when John didn’t give you any time to get used to his girth as he started a selfish, hard pace. His fingers dug into the skin of your hips in a familiar way you knew would leave a mark, but it just felt so good. Knowing John, he would fuck you until you would come again, maybe even twice. But this time, he was greedy, but in a different way - not in a way that he was only chasing for his own pleasure, oh no; it was almost if he was trying to prove to you how many times he could make you come in a short time. 

After your fourth orgasm, you finally heard John thundering his own release into you, and you could swear you couldn’t feel your legs. With a extremely satisfied smile, you let John pull you into his lap as he sat down on his office chair. 

“Cancel my other meetings except my next one. Then, go to my --or our place-- and relax. I’ll order us food.” John murmured softly and kissed your forehead and after a hard and quick session like that, you couldn’t agree more. 

“You really know how to take care of me, my love.” you purred, your brains still being closer to cotton candy than anything else and unfortunately you missed the way John’s eyes started to glow a different kind of warmth as you uttered those words. 

When your legs could carry you once again, John kissed you deeply and gave you the cards once again. As you gathered your things and put them into your bag, you literally felt like a billion dollars and you didn’t cover your overly smug smile while walking out of the office building.


End file.
